FOXY ANBU
by Joyness
Summary: Naruto and the gang go camping but what happens when they find a beaten up ANBU in the forest and Naruto's missing? Wait he's the ANBU they found? He's a girl!THE 9 TAILS ISN'T INSIDE HIM ANYMORE! SasuXNaru ItaXNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Come-on dobe." Team 7is going camping in Konoha forest alone before all of rookie 9 joined in the next day, their mission was to find a nice camping spot, and the others would bring food and entertainment.

" Shudup Sasuke-teme!" Naruto fumed as he ran up to his teammate.

"Dobe, you're the only on that hasn't become a Chuunin, you're so weak, Sakura can beet you to a pulp in one hit." Naruto kept silent. "Now you're quiet whets wrong with you?"

(Dot dot dot)

" Aren't I supposed to be the silent one and you the one that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut?" Again no words. "DOBE?"

"Baka what's wrong with you?" Sakura said in her usual whiny voice that sounds worse the nails against a chalkboard.

"I'm fine I just happen to not really like you both right now." Naruto answered with no emotion.

"Come-on I'm sure you didn't mean that." Kakashi joined in.

* * *

" This is a nice place to camp we should stay here." He started to unload his small tent .Soon enough everyone else joined in. 

" Naruto Sasuke and me are going to check out the surrounding area want to come?" Sakura Smiled at Naruto.

"No thanks but have fun." Naruto smiled then stated to unload his bag.

" Common Naruto it'll be fun"

" I already know the area." he said in a cheery tone.

"Yea, right. Bye Idiot." Naruto twitched but it went unnoticed.

* * *

In Naruto's mind

* * *

How can you stand her kit?

She's my teammate.

Some teammate! Sasuke's worse! Why don't you just beet him up I mean you're the most powerful ANBU. You're doing all the behind thescenes Hokage Bisness.

The villagers will go Berserk if they knew.

Then why don't you at least show that you're a girl!

The villager might do worse things to me.

It's all about them ne?

-Snort- yea it. is.

* * *

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Sakura's In trouble!

Naruto Rushed to her as fast as he could as well as Kakashi. Only to find Lee beaten to a pulp, and a fuming Sakura over him

"How'd he get here?" Kakashi asked

"He's here with us, he spotted Sakura and decided to greet her." Neji showed up from behind a tree as well as Tenten.

Naruto laughed. "What's so funny Dobe?" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto Shrugged. " This entire situation, why did you hit him Sakura?"

"He scared me." Naruto Snorted. " And you call yourself a ninja."

" You're 14 ands still at genin level I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Sakura glared.

" You're not me, get over it . So do you guys want to join us in camping? You can gather supplies and come with the rest of the rookie 9 tomorrow."

" Sure we'll see you guys tomorrow." Tenten smiled.

"Great bye guys." Naruto smiled back " I'm going for a walk I'll see youthree in a few hours." he kept his smile when he faced Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

* * *

Ok so to clear stuff up- 

they are camping with a bunch of people

Naruto's a powerful Ninja and the rest don't know it ( He's a **_She_** too)

Plz review I won't cont. if I don't have at least 2 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

© © © ©

I love you all so much! You just made my day! I was suprised anyone acually read my story!

_**To-The young and misterious nobody**_

_**thank you so much, you were not rude but very helpful!**_

I realize that the last chapter was more like a scrap and there were many errors, i hope this chapter is better and that you enjoy it.

Apparently when I did spell check I was careless, and made chunin into chucking lol wow I feel dumb, so if you mind anything wrong with this chapter please say so!

Also this chapter isn't very exiting I have to admit, but fighting will be included in the next chapter.

**Enjoy!**

( o and ya Sasuke is out of character a bit >.> . )

* * *

Naruto enjoyed the outdoors. She especially loved the fresh air and the rivers, lakes, waterfalls. They were all just so beautiful, so homey.

Closing her eyes she breathed in the wonderful sent of mist it relaxed her made her carefree. Then dip her toe into the freezing water. She also listened to the roar of the fall that also soothed her soul. But she didn't let her guard down o no, of course from being around Ero-Senin she learned all the spots that peepers go to, and set up a few traps. 'that'll teach them.' she smirked evilly.

She poof out of her masculine form to revile her perfect pink plump lips where her bottom lip curved so nicely for a pout. Her even tan glow and her slightly longer and sleek pixy hair that wrapped around her jaw land split in all directions behind. Her eyes were not as big as her sexy no jutsu form no they looked really cat like but were very bright, she could turn them from red or blue. Whatever she felt like with out using Chakra(sp?). She loved that. As for her cheeks she wore a faint hint of pink and her scars were bolder then usual but seemed more smooth.

She let a smile escape her lips and then she striped all her manly clothes, leaving her bra and boxers on. She didn't fell like disguising herself as a guy but she knew better and put on her ANBU mask, because that was the only thing to cover that baby face of hers, besides it was fun and silly thing do.

Skimming across the water she hummed softly to herself and walked up to the roar letting the drops shoot up and tickle her skin. She lay down on top of the water and relaxed before she would join whatever swam beneath her. Then she slowly let herself sink into the shallow water going deeper slowly till she needed to breath then shot up to the top . She giggled to herself as she splashed a few drops in the air and submerged again.

* * *

" What's taking him so long?" A new crater formed beneath the troubled Brunette. " A walk doesn't take this long! It's Almost sunset!" his brows furrowed and he sweated and was on the verge of ripping out his bangs.

" Since when do you get worried about Naruto" Kakashi raised an eyebrow peeking out of his smut.

"I'm not worried." Sasuke stated noticed the hole he was forming by pacing and decided to move elsewhere.

" Then why are you going crazy about where Naruto is?" Kakashi put down his book raising his visible eyebrow further up.

" He's weak knows he could be lying dead somewhere in that forest!" He chomped away at his fingernails.

" I'm going to look for him!" Sasuke was ripping out his hair again.

" Aww you're worried bout' lil' ol' me" Naruto leaned against a tree a smirk plastered across his face."

" I wasn't worried." He shot a glare at the blonde, and went back to his cool self.

"Right and Sakura's hair is natural." He snorted and rolled his eyes. " Night" He yawned and unzipped his tent and went to sleep.

When Kakashi was sure Naruto was soundly asleep he turned his head toward Sasuke.

" Why don't you just tell him?" He whispered. Kakashi knew Sasuke had been attracted to Naruto since their first c-ranked mission where he nearly gave up his life for the blonde while fighting Haku.

"Hn. I told you I don't like him." Sasuke growled softly.

"You're just afraid of what he would do when he found out you were gay." He returned his attention to his book.

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke snapped still in a whisper.

" Whatever."

" Sasuke-kun!" Sakura returned with some more fire wood. ' O joy pinky's back'

" Sasuke, want to look at the sunset with me?" She smiled brightly.

" No, I'm going to bed." He shot her an anoying glare that she past as a tired look.

" This early?" Sakura gave him a puzzled look. He shrugged.

" Well, um, I guess I'm off to bed too, night Kakashi-sensei" Sakura faked a yawn.

" Good night."

* * *

"Common Naruto." A boy about 12 years old with long dark hair tugged on Naruto's hand.

" Nooo,oho,oo" the7 year old girl half whined half laughed.

"Come on! I wanna play with my Fiancé." He tugged her hand leading her to a beautiful outdoor trail where Sakura trees aligned the edges perfectly as they ran down a few fell upon them. They soon reached a gate so the boy reached in his pocket and poked the key into a hole and let the wooden door creak open. The blondes eyes lit up when she gasped.

"Itachi-kun! It's so beautiful!" He smiled as he watched her face brighten up. The gardens were filled with flowers, trees, ponds and one small waterfall. He smiled to himself as she took a look around making comments on every thing in sight.

Obviously, he knew Naruto's secret. The only others who knew were his parents and the Third. He was thankful that he had that knowledge, because he couldn't imagine his life any other way then how it was right now.

They settled down near the pond then Itachi spoke up. "I'm so lucky, even if you're still a baby, you're smarter then the girls at the academy, and you don't have cooties either."

Her laugh rang in his ears, it was so cute. "Thanks! Well you aren't bad either. You're strong, and you're not afraid." He kept his night sky eyes locked with her daytime blue expecting her to continue, but grew impatient.

"I'm not afraid of what?" He asked.

"Life." she replied and looked away. "Gee I hatemushy stuff common lets play!" She laughed again and this time she tugged his hand through the Uchiha gardens.

* * *

Naruto awoke from her memories, she cried softly to herself, the happy ones hurt the most. Itachi betrayed her and killed his own family. A FAMILY! Now he still searches for her claiming that he need the Nine tails sealed in her belly. HA! Ya right! he just wanted to get to his fiancé, lust thats all it is. That sickens her. Fu, she really hated him, he destroyed something important! A family, a family she envied! A family, that when she was of age she would join as well. She cried slightly harder at that last thought, hoping the others wouldn't hear her soft sobs. She needed to clear her head she peeked out from her tent, it was still dark outside. So she went back in and came out just as fast with a paper and pen in her hands. She wrote them a note that she would be gone, she grabbed a fruit for breakfast, and headed out to the falls.

* * *

Good morning Sasuke-kun! Sakura Smiled Brightly.

"I made you breakfast!" She chirped.

"Thanks." He said in his usual dead tone. He sat across from the bubble gum head, next to Kakashi, and dug into his scrambled eggs." Where's Naruto?" he looked up from his meal.

"O. right. Um." She pulled a note from her pocket. "Here." He snatched the note from her, and unfolds it.

_Hey,_

_Out on a walk, be back by noon. Touch my stuff and you're dead._

_-Naruto_

_P.S. If the other guys get there before me, tell them I'll be back to rescue them soon._

"Dobe." He muttered, and then went back to eating.

* * *

Instead of swimming, and just relaxing by the falls, Naruto danced splashing water with her toes and cutting trough drops that she kicked up before her. She also hummed while she danced and was training with creating weapons out of water. She would just make a few hand seals and oop, there's frozen water in the shape of a kunai, needle, sword, whatever she needed (or wanted) at the moment.

**Ok enough! Work on the jutsu!**

_Fine, fine._

Naruto preformed a few hand signals and poof, there's a backpack. She took out a scroll and set the bag beside her cloths. She had found this a while back. It was a jutsu that can able the Kuyubi to have his own body, but their container would be the only ones that

could give it to them, or take it from them.

_This will take hours!_

**So long as you get it done**

_Ya, but I'll have to stop in two, that's when I have to start heading back._

**Pft, fine.**

* * *

**Common 10 more minutes won't hurt.**

_That's what you said 20 minutes ago!_

**Just, please?**

_Fine but that's it!_

Naruto was very tired from all the training but her uhh, um, body mate,( that sounds wrong) wanted her to continue so that he may be able to have a body of his own.( this sound weird XP) SO she did because otherwise he would not leave her alone, and she could not escape for he's the voice in his head. _'o joy'_

One last time she preformed the seals. "Body jutsu'. A cloud of smoke surrounded the blonde. Suddenly her bones were being crushed. "YOU DID IT!" a deep masculine voice burst out of joy. He finally let go and jumped around, enjoying his freedom. " It's been 14 years!" when she caught her breath she looked at the very demon that had occupied her stomach since birth. "I'm **FREE**!"

He had a brownish dark red color to his hair, his body was lean and muscular. His eyes look like they always did but in this case, less mean, happier, and they were green? "You're eyes are green!" he stopped his dancing and look at the girl. "Ya, and I can change them to red whenever I want just like you still can." He smiled, then resumed dancing. The only thing that disturbed her was that he was naked. " O god!"she covered her eyes.

"What?" He looked at himself. "O, that, um Ican wait till next tim. Nowget me back into your belly!"

" Ya." She preformed another hand sign and with a poof he was back inside her.

Naruto got dressed and went back into her male form. Who knew that a four eyes were watching from a distance, and tomorrow, they would get what they have traveled such a long way for.

**

* * *

**

_**PLz review! ( it'll make me very happy!)**_

**_ANd plz be tough! I really want to improve!_**


	3. Chapter 3

HAY! Umm ya! I'd like to thank all the reviewers for well reviewing ( it makes me so happy!)I'm tired i staied up writing this cuz my brother takes up the computer in the day- hope you like please review.

The song is called Kissed by a rose.

Ty for all the alerts and favs too!

* * *

"Hay guys." Naruto said casually as he walked out from the forest to greet all the new comers. At no response his eyes softened as he looked around camp. No one was there, they came but they were gone. They all set up there tents already so they circle around the clearing in which they stayed a fire would be made in the middle and they would eat on the portable tables they brought.

He sighed and moved on to make some lunch for himself. First he boiled water on the portable stove. Then he just took out lettuce, meat, cheese and a bunch of other stuff he brought along with him. He's glad he made that storage jutsu so even in a tiniest back pack he can just pull out what ever he needs, and wouldn't feel the weigh until it was out of the back pack.

So he made his sandwich and tea, and just ate in silence as he read a not he found on the table.

_Naruto- _

_We'll be back by dinner _

They didn't even say where they were going, Naruto knew where, but, they didn't want him, and he didn't want to join. Not now after he read it , they were going to the river, they probably kept him from ruining their " peaceful" time. Where all the girls, would be all over Sasuke and the others would be swimming or laying down listening to the fan girl's squealing. He set the note down beside him and slowly finished eating then cleaned up and went into his tent to get extra cloths for Kyuubi, he would go not to far off and train

She entered her tent, which was fairly clean. Inside the little thing she had just lay out her black sleeping bag and her backpack sat beside it. That was all. She went in deeper and dug into her backpack, she pulled out a few shirts thinking of what kyu, should wear. When she was satisfied with her choice she packed it up in her mini backpack and tidied up before leaving. As she Zipped up her tent she felt eyes watching her so she turned around but saw nothing, then she just shrugged it off, and went on.

* * *

The spy held his breath as he leaned against the hard bark of the tree and with Naruto finally passing it he finally took a breath. That was close, he has to keep a further distance.

* * *

Naruto peeked out from thebehind the tree in a distance, hoping they had not found his lake and used it instead of the river. They didn't, she let out a sigh of relief, smiled, and continued her way to he special spot. Soon she undressed herself and changed to natural form wearing again, her boxers which were black with hot pink hearts, very manly stuff . And she wore her black bra. 'Hey it matched!' she smiled for she didn't intend this but she had to admit, she looked hot!

Well after that died down she decided she needed to move on and performed her body jutsu, then she quickly covered he eyes and tossed Kyuubi his cloths, which she was just bound to land smack dab in the middle of his face. Ha ha a nice surprise after leaving a someone's belly no?

She kept her eyes covered until he said it was safe. "Done!"? She spun around to see her brother fully dressed. He wore a bright orange tee shirt and jeans. " So, how do I look." He put on a girly model pose and did a little kissy wink.

Naruto burst out in endless laughter.

" I, ha ha! Think you've ha, been in my body for waaayy too long! HAHA!" She soon stopped laughing wiping a tear form the corner of her eye. " Ok well anyways you're going back to town right?"

" Right." He smiled brightly like a kid on his birthday.

"Then get, scram, have fun, buy cloths that will fit you, mine are way too tight for you. "You know where the money is." She smiled and gave her brother a hug. "Hurt anyone and I'll kill you, ok?" He smiled. " Don't worry, I won't hurt them, I'll just make them have endless pain till they die." He smiled and poof himself away. She laughed at the little joke then put on her ANBU mask, and resumed dancing but this time decided to sing whatever came on the battery operated boom box she pulled out of her backpack. Finally she can skid across the water.

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya _

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah _

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya _

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah _

Her hips swayed with every note doing a little twirl every once in a while. Her arms soared tossing around drops of liquid crystal.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. _

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen. _

"Did you hear singing?" Ino asked Sasuke. " Doesn't matter." Sakura pulled on Sasuke's Hand Come on lets see!" Sakura pouted. Sasuke got up, he asked them to stay and he would just check it out himself.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Inter _

He Ran as fast as he could to the source of his escape from those (he shivered) fan girls. When he arrived he saw a most beautiful thing in his .A masked girl skidding across the water, she looked so happy, so free, like Naruto.

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya _

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah _

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain,  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? _

He found himself staring at the beauty. She reminded him of so much of him. He looked a little closer at the way she moved, it looked so graceful. But so loose she just danced and danced. He slowly walked back to the others, enjoying the song that slowly faded he even let a smile form on his lips.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...  
...And if I should fall, at all  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey. _

She was ready still ready to go on with the tune but a sharp pain shot up her body, and then she just lost a huge amount of energy she felt on her neck and there it was, a needle.

" Naruto." that voice that was Naruto looked up slowly, there he was, Itachi. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and her body wouldn't stop trembling.

" Don't be scared, this was the only way I could get you to talk to me." His finger went along from her ear down to her chin. " I want you, to come join the Akutsuki." He moved to stroking her hair. " You'll be of value, with or with out your brother." He moved even closer." Besides that, I missed you, and I know you hate it here." She can't argue with that, nor can she look away. " So will you come?" He asked his eyes soft an hopeful.

"Y, N-no, I-I can't." His eyes looked hurt.

"Why, they treat you like a demon, your own friends don't care about you. That Iruka, and Hokage only feel pity, because you remind them of their pasts, and Kakashi. He's never actually helped you ever." again she couldn't argue.

" My, father…" She started.

" He wanted his village to be safe, but what about you, you nearly face death at least once month from the villagers alone."

" I'm not leaving." She stated firmly on the verge of tears. Although she had doubts.

He rose her chin to face him and when their eyes locked he started." What if I show you how awful this place is, I can show you how better off you'll be leaving where no one truly cares about you." He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, and the memories, the hurt flowed past her eyes. She saw her weakness, and how much all those little things, made her break into itty bitty pieces. But she just couldn't, she couldn't stand it he was right, but she just had to prove the villagers wrong.

He finally let go of her mind. He was calm and she was on the run until he recovered. Tears leaked from her eyes. She was going down the river. But he grabbed her arm keeping her from going further. She let out a Scream. Kicked him and kept on running. She ran blindly , then turned direction an ran to her left.

When she reached a clearing entering a clearing she tripped and tumbled down a few feet. But she was terrified and tried to get up onto her feet, but when she stood she just fell again letting out a scream.

Itachi finally caught up. He saw his beloved collapsed on the dirt light shining against her golden skin her eyes were barely open, he eyes red, tears leaked from them, Her mask was all scratched up. she looked so helpless. He picked her up to lay in her in his lap and raised up her mask to kiss her then slid it back down. "I'll give you aweek to make up your mind. His embrace tightened." I didn't mean for it to go this way, but I love you, please." He buried his face in her neck giving her chills. " Please, come with me." With that he lay her down on the dirt again, and left.

Sasuke was heard a scream and rushed to it. When he got to his destination he saw the same girl, but instead of being cheerful and so carefree, she looked so broken. He picked her up, but she kept slapping his hands softly away mumbling I'm fine, and no, don't. He ignored her protests and carried her bridal style but she just slipped away angry at him and at herself. "Stop, I'm fine, go away." She managed to say.

"You're not okay, weather you like it or not I'm going to help you." She escaped his hold.

"What you care?" She took a step and nearly fell again being caught by Sasuke. He held her waist and turned her around and opened his mouth to speak, but was caught off as she fell against his chest." She tried to push herself off but it was no use, she didn't have the energy.

"LET GO OF MY SASUKE!" An angry Sakura showed up, with every one else fallowing behind her.

" I'm holding on to her Sakura. I found her collapsed and crying."

"N.i. hn." Was all she managed to mumble before the tears came again.

" Fox?" The masked jounin's visible eye widened. She looked away embarrassed at the situation she was put in.

"Who, who the hell did this, no one was ever able to get any emotion out of you, ever. Not even Orochimaru." She didn't turn around.

" What's going on?" Ino yelled.

"L-leave the forest, he will come- ba…" She fainted on Sasuke's chest.

" Lets go back, we'll pick up our stuff later." Sasuke picked her up and moved to Konoha.

* * *

Please point out mistakes ! Please tell me what you liked- Next time I;ll try to make it longer! Plz review! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really, really sorry, I know I promised to update a lot sooner then this, and that this is a short crappie but, I had my reasons!

* * *

Vote for pairing! 

Ita Naru

Sasu Naru

Or other. ( such as)

Haku Naru ( spoiler- yes Haku will be in the story)

Gaa Naru

* * *

Voting period will end betweennext chapterand the next 2 chapters after that.This will effect the entire story. Please Vote. 

If I get no votes, I will assume no pairings and have Naruto------------------------------------------------------------- ( SPOILER!)---------------------------------------- Yup! I mean it! So vote! (you can also vote no pairing.) (no girl pairings though, remember Naruto is a girl lol)

* * *

So, how did it go?" Kisame's coffee plopped up a little as Itachi slammed the door. 

"I'm giving her some more time." he sat down next to his friend, who shot him a disgusted glare.

"You should go after someone else, I mean what are the chances of her coming to you saying she needs you." he snorted before he took a sip out of his coffee.

"Tell me again why you go after her." he set down the paper and looked back at Itachi.

"I love her." he answered.

"It was an arranged marriage you can see other girls now that your clans gone." an uncomfterble silence sweep over the room until Itachi spoke again. "but…it wasn't… " He sighed. "Never mind."

"You're helpless." he resumed reading the newspaper.

* * *

Sasuke balanced a tray of tea and sandwiches to his guest bedroom, just in case she would wake up. The Hokage gave him orders to take care of this ANBU, he wouldn't mind if it was any other time, but he was worried about his secret crush. At least he gets to do something though. Only top ANBU could search the forest since Fox was in such a state, and was their top dog. 

Right after he set down the tray his doorbell rang. So he left her there to see who it could be. If it was another fan girl he doesn't know what he'll do. He opened the door, and to his joy it was both of his #1 fans.

"HEY SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino said in Union. They sent each other death glares. ' Just my luck'

"We're here to see if you would come train with us!" Sakura spoke out.

"I'm busy." He was about to slam the door but Ino stopped it with her foot.

"What with? Maybe we could help you." Ino peeked into his home. He sighed knowing He couldn't escape, he opened the door.

"So what do you need help with?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I need to get to my guest." He walked down the hall while Ino and Sakura exchanged confused glances.

"Who's your guest?" Sakura asked catching up to him.

"Fox." He opened the door to his guest bedroom and there she lay sleeping on a small bed on the opposite side was a window. The Walls were a nice royal blue and the night stand and closet was made of wood. On the nightstand lay the pot of tea and two cups. Sasuke poured tea into both of them and offered it to the two girls.

"Thanks Sasuke" Ino said softly.

"Yeah! Thanks." Sakura practically yelled, Ino smacked her upside the head.

"Gees you're worse Naruto!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"She's the one from the forest. How long has she been like this?" Ino looked over to the still masked girl.

"Two days, the Hokage said that she should wake up by today." He went out into the hall and took out two more chairs.

"So why are you taking care of her?" Ino asked as he set up her chair.

"She might have information on where Naruto is." Sakura twitched at the sound of his name.

"Why do you even care where Naruto is, I think we would be better off without him!"Sasuke Growled at her remark.

"Don't say that!" Ino burst out. "Naruto's a great guy!"

"He's weak! A-and he's _always _getting in the way of everything!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was right in Sakura's face she dropped her teacup at Sasuke's outburst. But before he could do anything she was saved when they heard someone stir in the bed.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, facing the wall opposite from her peers. After a moment, she turned to her side to see Sharingan eyes staring at her. She was stricken in horror, but managed to kick the Sharingan holder not noticing how big of a mistake she made. She jumped out of bed she was still wearing only her bra and boxers but she didn't care she just needed to run, and was about to till she heard Ino Scream Sasuke's name. 

"Sasuke? Wait huh?" Se was confused she tried to think back on what happened before she kicked him.

"What's Your Problem?" Sakura screamed at her as Ino was near Sasuke's side.

"WHAT? He shouldn't have hovered over me with the Sharingan on!".. and the fight went on… for quite some time Fox won, but now when things cooled down they were now sitting down for Sasuke wants information. but well it didn't really work out for you see it went like this.-

* * *

"You've taken me in by Hokage orders. What did she want?" the blonde spit out. 

"Information about Naruto." Sasuke stood up, He was taller the Fox and looked down to meet the here eyes between the slits in her mask. "Where is he?"

"…He took his last breath." She tried to move towards the door but Sasuke stopped her.

"W-what H-happened." She looked at trying to put on a glare to hide his tears that wanted so badly to escape.

"It doesn't matter."

"Who killed him?"

"What makes you so sure he was murdered?" He kept on staring in disbelief. "You've heard of suicide?" He tried to hold back the tears, but his eyes were so red and watery. "Naruto, wouldn't…" She rushed to the door. " You're right, he wouldn't." He looked confused and sneaked a peek at Ino who was also shocked, then looked up at him and rushed out the hall.

"WAIT!" Ino shouted just as fox was about to turn the corner. "What?"

"Why don't you just give us straight answers." Behind her mask Fox pouted.

"It's not fun that way." Ino twitched at her answer.

"Bitch." Sakura muttered as she caught up and Fox turned into another hall way.

"Aren't I?" She put on a foxy grin behind her mask and kept on moving.

"That's not where the door is." Sasuke stated as fox turned.

"There are plenty of doors what are you talking about?" She stopped at the end of the hall and was about to open the door until Sasuke stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Investigating. You wan the whole story right?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. "That's Itachi's room, he has something to do with your comrade." reluctantly he let her open the door. "I need you to stay out till I'm done."

"No, that's taking it too far. I'm going to help." Sasuke glared at the masked girl.

"I want to help too." Ino said as Fox leaned against the doorway. "Since when have you cared about the demon brat?" She folded her arms facing Ino.

Ino was taken back by this but went on to her explanation. "Even though I never told him, he was like a brother to me.." Naruto's Heart sank.

"Why?" Ino looked up at fox.

"He helped me even though he must not have realized, I always looked up to him." "Looking up to someone weaker then yourself, isn't the smartest thing to do."

" Naruto's NOT weak!" Sakura burst out. "He's…, he was going to be Hokage." Threads of tears rolled down her eyes. "And, I just wanted to put him down, because I was jealous of him." Fox showed no emotion from behind her mask, moving further into the room she motioned the trio to fallow.

* * *

Kyuubi Duck behind a curb, the newly acquired fan girls ran screaming past. When they were gone he sighed of relief. "Holy crap" He loved the few adoring fan girls at first but soon they just popped up by the thousands. 'Now I know how the Uchiha feels' 

"…Demon brat…" his ear twitched at the sound of gossipers, and since it was about Naruto he decided to listen in.

"I heard that Fox, the ANBU leader was found beaten in the woods by the Uchiha, and that the brat was nowhere in sight." The first woman said.

"I think that it should die. The Kyuubi alive is too much of a risk. O how I wish I could kill it myself!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Why don't you try?" He activated his eyes so they now were red with black slits coming down. He put on an evil grin and sat down across from the two hags, who were too stunned to speak.

Updates really soon! (I've had a hectic month)

Review and Vote!PLEASE!


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

Authors note- ( **for all those who don't have time i'll just underline imprtants to scan through.)**

O gees... I'm horrible! I haven't had anytime to update! You see my parents always make plans without telling me (I've been through many disasters because of that... maybe I should I add some events into the story...) but anyways school is coming (thank god!) And since my parents are teachers (I don't go to their school) I will indeed have time to update because they won't be making many plans anytime soon, or if they will, it will only be on weekends, and I will **update on weekdays** and there will be more updates and sooner ones. No** the story is _not _coming to an end anytime soon** I just thought I should get the pairings over with. **So far it's going to become Ita/naru**, i honestly didn't think that many peple would pick that and as one of you pointed out so far the story is leading so sasu/naru... well looks like that will have to change, as well as the pace of my story. (which was at first a scrap I thought no one would read, and I am stunned that it has received over 78 reviews, 57 alerts, and 23 favorites.) **I hope not to disappoint you as I have with these not so great not so constant updates** and the evilest cliffhanger in the world. School starts the **30th, and after about a week** of getting adjusted,** I ****will again make longer chapters and have more frequent** **updates** ( as if that is impossible i kept you guys waiting forever!)

**Don't hate me please! **

Joyness

**P.S. Feel free to flame because i'm evil.**


	6. wooo

Okay yes, the evil bunny made me do it. ( that review made my day)

I am going to update again, after two years.

**In one weeks time** this fanfic will be up on it's feet again. No I'm not being cruel, **I honestly will update.**

_**And if i fail to do so, find me on Da and send me a note to guilt trip me.**_

22,000 views,gees for a scraplet from a new teens mind. Now i just need time to review the Naruto manga.

remember bug me if i don't follow up on my word,

** my Deviantart name is Die-Annah**


End file.
